butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bambi
Background Buffy DuBois guided her 2026 Volvo SUV into the 7-11, carefully pulling it up alongside the first gas pump and blocking off access to any other pumps. Sure the vehicle was old but she still loved the bright gold coloring and the black side panels. It might have been out of style now, but Daddy did say he'd get her a brand new one for Christmas. Bambi Takahana grabbed Buffy by the arm and squealed in fear. "What're you, like, doing? You stopped at a -- " (cue: dramatic gulp) " -- Seven-Eleven! And it's, like, nowhere near civilization! It's in a, y'know -- 'hood!" Buffy yanked herself free and glared down at the Japanese girl. The fact that Buffy was black just never seemed to occur to the girl. Besides, she was ruffling the threads, a brand new maroon and gold cheerleader outfit with a big 'B' and a megaphone (whatever that was) right there on the chest. Buffy looked in the backseat at her other bestest friend. "You okay with this, Bunny?" The peroxide blonde twisted her face tight and confessed through gritted teeth. "I really, really hope they got a clean ladies room, y'know?" --- Benjy Johnson gazed out the pane glass window of the 7-11. One buxom cheerleader bounded his way while two others pieced together their IQs to figure out how the gas pump worked. His eyes bounced happily with her -- 'Oh, God! It's Bunny! One of the B Squad!' -- and his libido heaved a sigh of pleased relief as she jiggilingly capered to the bathroom then struggled and pleaded with a locked door. Benjy and his old buddy Lenny admired the dancing view for a couple minutes then the clerk's conscience kicked in. He noisily dangled the key for another minute before she made the connection. All Benjy could do was heave a sigh in raptuous joy. By the time the other two Bs finished up with the SUV, the shop was jumping with business. The old fart was chowing down. Lenny was selling him some new pics. Some punk was checkin' out the toys and stuff. And the ultimates -- the B Squad! -- the Beverly Hills Blazes! -- were here in his 7-11. Sure, Lenny's pics were cool, but there was nothing like seeing them in that oh-so-great flesh. And as long as they were going to argue who was going to splurge on the gas and the nachos (hey, one platinum piece of Daddy's plastic was as good as the next for Benjy), he could stand there and admire the scenery. At least until Bunny Goldschmidt did this spinning jump thing that made her skirt flare out. It made her look like she was wearing blue lycra underwear. And then there was nothing but darkness for a while. A hand patted at his face until he came to. It was one of the cheerleaders! Benjy wasn't sure which, but it didn't matter. One of the bubble gum goddesses was touching him. "Hey! Like, you okay?" Bunny asked in her concerned but demanding tone. Benjy nodded deliriously. "Cool! We gotta go!" --- The rest of the day proved unusual for the girls. Mr. Henry, their chemistry teacher, was always ready to flunk them. They knew they failed their test that day -- those tests were always so unfair, all those letters and numbers and there was nothing periodic about that table! -- but all they did was pout a little and he gave them As. The football team played that night against their arch-rivals, the South Central Satans. They never won against them but that night, the girls put a little extra spin on their cheers. And the Satans wandered off the field -- a lot of the time during a play -- to ask them out. Late the next night, they strolled down Rodeo. All the stores might have been closed but it was always a good idea to get the lay of the land before going to Daddy for some major cash for a serious spendfest. Bunny caught herself dreaming in front of a jewelry store and, knowing full well Daddy would say no to something so practical yet so expensive, threw a small tantrum. The security guard went down so easy.... --- Almost a month later, the trio figured they could now get their way just by walking in, demand something, knocking out a few people, and leaving! How much more trippin' could that get! And with that, a team of criminals was born. Personality and Motivations Bambi is about as self-absorbed a person as one can become. Her world doesn't extend any further than a credit card can be thrown, and her life is on an invitation-only basis. And of course, only those capable of keeping up with her shopping trips can be her closest friends. Quote "Mine!" Powers and Abilities Though Bambi's uncommonly fast and has an unproven, unbelievable martial art, her real power comes from her undeniable charms. Those much practiced routines include The Pout, The Giggle, The Tantrum, and The Move! Appearance For Bambi, it can be fairly safe to assume that sugar is what defines her life, given just how chronically happy she appears -- at least among the people who count. She normally has black hair, but if either Buffy or Bunny decide to change their hair color, she changes hers as well, but to something differing from the others. Though she enjoys wearing clothes the common teen wears, she'll never resort to shopping anywhere far off Rodeo Drive (or some other ritzy shopping district; she never shops among the common throng). On missions, she wears a skimpy cheerleader outfit and a skimpier domino mask, just like the other girls. As with any clothes horse, she has a variety of cheerleader outfits. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:American Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Asian-American Characters Category:American Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Female Characters